The present invention relates to an energy transfer technique. More particularly, the present invention provides a module and system for delivering solar panel generated thermal energy to a home in the form of home heating and/or hot water supply. Merely, by way of example, the present invention has been applied to demonstrate performance of an energy transfer module coupled with an air plenum structure associated with a solar array on the roof, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applications.
Over the past centuries, the world population of human beings has exploded. Along with the population, demand for resources has also grown explosively. Such resources include raw materials such as wood, iron, and copper and energy, such as fossil fuels, including coal and oil. Industrial countries world wide project more increases in oil consumption for transportation and heating purposes, especially from developing nations such as China and India. Obviously, our daily lives depend, for the most part, upon oil or other fossil fuels, which are being depleted and becoming increasingly scarce.
Along with the depletion of our fossil fuel resources, our planet has experienced a global warming phenomena, known as “global warming,” which was brought to our foremost attention by Al Gore, who is the former Vice President of the United States of America. Global warming is known as an increase in the average temperature of the Earth's air near its surface, which is projected to continue to increase at a rapid pace. Warming is believed to be caused by greenhouse gases, which are derived, in part, from use of fossil fuels. The increase in temperature is expected to cause extreme weather conditions and a drastic size reduction of the polar ice caps, which in turn will lead to higher sea levels and an increase in the rate of warming. Ultimately, other effects include mass species extinctions, and possibly other uncertainties that may be detrimental to human beings.
Much if not all of the useful energy found on the Earth comes from our sun. Generally all common plant life on the Earth achieves life using photosynthesis processes from sun light. Fossil fuels such as oil were also developed from biological materials derived from energy associated with the sun. For most living beings on the Earth, sunlight has been essential. Likewise, the sun has been our most important energy source and fuel for modern day solar energy. Solar energy possesses many characteristics that are very desirable! Solar energy is renewable, clean, abundant, and often readily available.
As an example, solar panels have been developed to convert sunlight into energy. As merely an example, solar thermal panels often convert electromagnetic radiation from the sun into thermal energy for heating homes, running certain industrial processes, or driving high grade turbines to generate electricity. As another example, solar photovoltaic panels convert sunlight directly into electricity for a variety of applications. Solar panels are generally composed of an array of solar cells, which are interconnected to each other. The cells are often arranged in series and/or parallel groups of cells in series. Accordingly, solar panels have great potential to benefit our nation, security, and human users. They can even diversify our energy requirements and reduce the world's dependence on oil and other potentially detrimental sources of energy.
Although solar panels have been used successful for certain applications, there are still certain limitations. Typical solar panels are just used to convert sunlight into electricity while let all thermal energy generated (passively) wasted. To some degrees, the extra thermal energy (under the solar panels) may cause performance degradation of the PV cells and cause high roof temperature. Depending upon the geographic regions, the drawbacks mentioned above may contribute to be part of a big hurdle for installing relative costly solar panels to compete with the direct purchase of electricity from public power companies. These and other limitations are described throughout the present specification, and may be described in more detail below.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique of effectively utilizing the thermal energy generated by the solar panels for a building is highly desired.